


more like a memory

by trixicinkflair



Series: stand-alone multifandom fics [11]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: (also kind of), (sort of), Angst, Blood, Character Death, Dueling, Gen, Gun Violence, Gunshot Wounds, Historical, Missing Scene, Murder, Musical: Hamilton, Musicals, My First Work in This Fandom, Post-Canon, it's complicated - Freeform, shrug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:33:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29414922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trixicinkflair/pseuds/trixicinkflair
Summary: -You always talked about death, and it seemed at times more like you were reliving a memory rather than imagining the inevitable. ...Did you know, somehow, that I would be the one to pull the trigger deciding your fate?-first posted work in this fandom, re-posted from my other account // fic is properly capitalized
Relationships: Aaron Burr & Alexander Hamilton
Series: stand-alone multifandom fics [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2119674
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	more like a memory

**Author's Note:**

> this is actually my first fic for this fandom, but i've seen the musical three times now (not live lol) and i've been a semi-active member of the fandom for quite a while now. please be nice, this is not meant to be in character or canonically (historically?) accurate. <3
> 
> ~ink

_Alex. What to say? You were a constant. Loud, arrogant, idealistic, overdramatic and self confident and the reason I really did anything in the end. You inspired me to fight for what I believed, to side with what was right instead of waiting for things to play out. You always talked about death, and it seemed at times like you were reliving a memory rather than imagining inevitable. ...Did you know, somehow, that I would be the one to pull the trigger deciding your fate?_

_I can still hear the gunshot, see the blood as you collapsed to your knees. You looked so young suddenly, smiling up at me like you had **expected** me to shoot you first. You yanked me closer by the edge of my coat and whispered, "This isn't your fault." I can't get your voice out of my head. It haunts my waking hours, stalking my dreams and nightmares alike. I can no longer get so much as a moment's respite from this torture, cursed to hear you in the back of my mind, just as much of a know-it-all bastard as when you were alive._

_I suppose I shall resign myself to this...madness. Day in and day out listening to you speak just as fast as you can, like even in death you're still trying to get the words out of your throat before your time runs out. You really did write like you were running out of time._

_I hope that you have found peace, Alexander._

_// A. Burr_

**Author's Note:**

> is it canonically or historically? like, it's a musical, yes, but the music was pretty dead on on some fronts, lin put so much research into that musical. but yeah, if anyone knows, just, like...leave a comment or something?
> 
> ~ink


End file.
